puppet_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamikaze/Puppet
Kamikaze 'is a Japanese puppet that Dr. Freuhoffer had created during his capture in World War II. Since his soul was an innocent person, he would go on to detonate the explosives on his back which killed himself along with Commandant Heinrich Moebius and also destroys the Resurrection machine and the Nazi's Chinatown Facility. Physical appearance Kamikaze looks like a racist version of a 1940's Japanese pilot. His skin is yellow and his mouth is open revealing rotten teeth. He has small black slit eyes with a pair of glasses over them. He wears a pilot hat with a bandanna over the top with the Japanese flag on it. He wears a light orange boiler suit with large clock attached to his chest. He wears knee high brown boots and black gloves on both hands. In his right hand is a trigger that is attached a wire that leads to two sticks of dynamite that is on his back. ---- Puppet Master: Axis Rising After Commandant Heinrich Moebius had murdered Ozu and stolen a bag from her which contained Tunneler, he had handed it over to Dr. Freuhoffer to study. Freuhoffer had dissected Tunneler and removed the elixir and used his skill in alchemy to break down the ingredients and replicate it as best he could and would then use it to give life to four puppets that he had crafted. One of them was Kamikaze which he had built to reflect the Japanese pilots that sacrificed themselves to fight the allied troops. He had chosen this design as the Japanese were partners with the German and both shared the common goal of defeating the Americans. Kamikaze was given the soul of an innocent Chinese-American bystander that Moebius had kidnapped off the streets and murdered in cold blood. Freuhoffer was commanded by Moebius to use his puppets to assassinate General Porter so that it would weaken the American's military as he was a very important part of it. Freuhoffer had given the instructions to Kamikaze and had reminded him that he only had one chance at using his power of self destruction and that it would kill him in the process and that he should use this power wisely. After this Kamikaze had bowed graciously to Freuhoffer and had joined the other three Nazi puppets and headed to an award ceremony where Porter and Major Collins were handing over a medal of bravery to Danny Coogan and his girlfriend Beth for successfully shutting down Ozu and Max's plan to blow up a weapon's factory. Blitzkrieg interrupted the ceremony by shooting a press photographer in the back and then Bombshell jumped out and shot Collins to death. Danny and Andre Toulon's puppets fought back and helped protect Porter from harm. Kamikaze had not used his power in this incident as he didn't want to waste it, but he did use his ability to speak and insulted Jester with a Japanese swear word. A few days after this Danny and Sgt. Stone had raided the Nazi's hideout and came face to face with Moebius, who then stabbed Stone to death. Six-Shooter then came in to rescue Danny by shooting Moebius to the floor and the rest of the puppets fought the Nazi puppets. After Moebius was injured he was ambushed by Blade who stabbed him in the back of the head and left him bleeding to death, he had then asked Freuhoffer to put him inside the resurrection device to save his life but he had refused to as he wanted to join Danny and escape and he had told Kamikaze to use his power. Kamikaze had then pressed the trigger that connected to a backpack made of explosives on his back to kill Moebius, along with himself and destroy the hideout in the process. It seems to be clear that Kamikaze had turned on the Nazis that he had formerly worked for because he had the soul of a victim and wanted to break free and get revenge on the man who killed him. ---- Action Lab Comics 'Vacany Kamikaze was seen in a Nazi collector's shelf along with Ninja, Bombshell, Blitzkreig, Weremacht, Tank and Freak with no explanation of how they got there other than the man has been obsessed with tracking down all of the puppets that were once alive to put in glass cases. He was badly damaged and only the head and a piece of his torso remained after the explosion in 1941. Anapa's puppet would later use his powers destroy all of the puppets in the collection and morph them together into a new hybrid puppet known as The Collection and he had used Kamikaze's headband for the puppet's chest strap. Appearances * Puppet Master X: Axis Rising * Action Lab Comics (Vacancy) Gallery Trivia *He along side Mutant and Six-Shooter are the only puppets that have a human voice. However Kamikaze seems to only speak Japanese. *Even though he is a Japanese puppet, he was built by Germans and has a soul of a Chinese man. *Effects artist Christopher Bergschneider used real WW2 propaganda art as inspiration for Kamikaze's face. *He was speaking real insults in Japanese language.